


30 days of ateez drabbles prompt list

by colattae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, did I just put 28 pairings on the tags?, lmaoooo, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: here's a prompt list for my own daily ateez drabble :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	30 days of ateez drabbles prompt list

Okay, actually I prepared this prompt list for writetober but being lazy and clumsy as I am, I missed the date 😭

Anyway...here's a little ateez pairing chart I used to make the prompt list

and...since they only have 28 pairing out of 8 members, I added two ot8 stories on the prompt list 😺

So here's the list:

[day-1: earpods - yeosang/wooyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095614)

[day-2: umbrella - hongjoong/seonghwa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102628)

[day-3: hide and seek - seonghwa/yeosang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112414)

[day-4: pain - hongjoong/yunho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112486)

[day-5: perfume - san/wooyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112522)

[day-6: pillow - yeosang/jongho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112540)

[day-7: nail art - hongjoong/yeosang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112558)

[day-8: camera - seonghwa/jongho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112600)

[day-9: chocobar - yunho/mingi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112768)

[day-10: shampoo - seonghwa/wooyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112786)

[day-11: phone number - yeosang/mingi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112816)

[day-12: cuddle time? - yunho/yeosang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754166)

[day-13: hoodie - seonghwa/yunho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811496)

day-14: game night - yeosang/san

day-15: secret santa - ot8

day-16: haunted house - ot8

day-17: ASMR - seonghwa/san

day-18: gummy bears - yunho/jongho

day-19: insomnia - yunho/san

day-20: comments - seonghwa/mingi

day-21: heart plushie - hongjoong/mingi

day-22: sleep talking - hongjoong/wooyoung

day-23: roommate - mingi/jongho

day-24: pitch perfect - san/jongho

day-25: bracelet - wooyoung/jongho

day-26: coloring book - hongjoong/san

day-27: radio - yunho/wooyoung

day-28: no F.U.N - mingi/wooyoung

day-29: indigestion - san/mingi

day-30: concern - hongjoong/jongho

I'll try to write and post as scheduled 🥰 and since I'm going to post them as separated one shots, I'll update the list here with the links to the stories, so please kindly look forward to them 😉

also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)

update 201107 : finally passed the first week! tbh it's kinda hard for me to balance between work and write those stories in this series on time but... I still want to challenge myself so I'll try to keep posting as scheduled 😁

also, happy hongjoong day! 

update 201111 : I have some news to deliver.

Actually, my first plan for this series was, I wrote them all (yes all 30 stories) first and posted it daily. But then I was kind of busy that I only managed to write the first 5 stories in advance and wrote the next parts daily. Surprisingly, it was still manageable to me that I was able to post the next parts as scheduled.

But something(s) came up recently, and it's quite overwhelming that I'm not sure if I can bring myself to write as scheduled, so I'll put this series on hold.

I still want to continue and finish this series, but I can't promise when will I continue with the next part, probably in next few days or next week, I don't know, but I'll try. At least I have to stablilize myself first.

To be honest, I found myself enjoyed writing stories, it gave me some nice distraction and knowing that anyone would like my stories and gave their thoughts about my stories really gave me strength. But things were pretty hard for me lately so...

I'm sorry if this news disappoint you.

You still can scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)

Till next time.

Stay safe, healthy, and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
